


On the Outside (Always Looking In)

by sadtunes



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Study, Daisy Johnson is Not Okay, F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, I take no responsibility for any tears that may occur in the reading of this fic, Jemma Simmons Needs a Hug, Not Beta Read, Skye | Daisy Johnson Feels, Skye | Daisy Johnson Needs a Hug, Skye | Daisy Johnson-centric, Tags Are Fun, Tags Are Hard, Unrequited Love, but like seriously this is going to get real emotional, daisy johnson character study, edit: i found out what beta read means, i mean REAL emotional, i say that but i still have no idea what it means, k im done now, no beta we die like men, still not beta read though, though there also kinda hard, too many tags, what does beta read mean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25374604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadtunes/pseuds/sadtunes
Summary: "There is no horizon, her arms are numb, and Daisy doesn’t think she will ever reach the shore."Canon Compliant fic where Skye is hopelessly in love with Jemma Simmons and does absolutely nothing about it.________Note- For this fic I make Skye/Daisy seem a lot more depressed then she is on the show, so if that bothers you, don't read. Also, I will be making multiple parts of this, probably one for each season of AOS.
Relationships: Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 93
Kudos: 116





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 805 words of Skye trying not to die on the inside.

**_-I am both happy and sad and I’m still trying to figure out how that can be-_ **

**_-Stephen Chbosky, The Perks of Being a Wallflower-_ **

One of her earliest memories is relatively pitiable. She was four years old and going into her thirteenth foster home. She remembers pulling up in the backseat of her social worker’s car and peering into the open window. And there they were, sitting at the dinner table, all laughing and eating a hearty meal.

That was probably the first time she remembered being left on the outside.

But really, from the moment her father left her in that village in Hunan, she was put on the outside. It doesn’t matter where she went, or how accepted she was. Because from the moment she had to grow up without her birth family, she could never  _ really _ be included in another one.

And she pretended the thought didn’t keep her awake at night, wondering  _ what if what if what if ? _

To make matters worse she’s always been different. First, no one could tell what her race was. Then, she didn’t have a name. Next, she was never as smart as the other kids, never as feminine as the other girls. Never good enough to make it to a real home.

So young Mary Sue Potts moved from house to house, all ranging from good to bad to worse. Always thinking that something,  _ something,  _ must be wrong with her. Something must have gone wrong when she was being made, for the universe to toy with her life with such reckless abandon.

Then she was eighteen and running away and having no one, and nowhere to go. She was eighteen and meeting a boy named Miles who took her in and taught her to live and suddenly life wasn’t so bad.

And yet a part of her knew she was still on the outside, she wasn't like  _ them.  _ Sure she could hack and have fun and get drunk. She could smile and be in love and have sex. But she liked hacking for fun and getting drunk by herself. She liked smiling at dogs and loved dreaming about better days and sex wasn’t really all that great.

Then she was twenty something years old and living in a van and hardly sleeping and hacking her way through life. She was twenty something and lonely and depressed and it was kind of a relief when the men in black took her. Now at least there was something  _ interesting _ in her life, and if they decided to end it, well, then she wouldn’t have to keep trying so hard to live.

But they kept her alive and life got more interesting and yet she was still on the outside. Because they were highly trained SHIELD agents and scientists with too many PhD's and emotionally stable. She was completely nonathletic and had a barely completed high school certificate and was severely depressed. 

Next, she was using her skills with the good guys this time and helping people and making friends and suddenly she felt like maybe she could stop looking through a window and start opening it. 

Then one day she looked at Jemma Simmons and Leopold Fitz and she has never felt more alone. And the window slammed shut and she realized that she will always be on the outside and life is still black and white and the taste of color she thought she had has simply faded away.

Again she is twenty something years old and living on a flying SHIELD base and hardly sleeping and still hacking her way through life. She is twenty something years old and more lonely and depressed than she’s ever been and Jemma Simmons threw herself off the plane and Skye has never felt such dread in her entire life. 

She allows herself a hug and it’s still the best she’s ever received because even though she wants to both strangle the women cradle Jemma at the same time, Skye has never been hugged quite so tightly before and it makes her want to cry but for the first time ever she wants to cry in a good way.

Skye lets go far too soon because she’s  _ desperately _ trying to ignore that growing feeling in her chest. Its suffocating her and enveloping her mind and she doesn’t think she can keep going on like this, like Jemma-

Jemma’s hands grip her a little tighter and she realizes this hug is more for Jemma herself so she shoves away her conflicting feelings and pulls the scared scientist further into her arms. And Skye thinks that if she has to, she’ll  _ find _ a way to live with it, because right now- holding her- Skye finds that this girl is far more important than any ache she feels in her chest. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All I can say is prepare for the feels...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw this starts with the end of season one and blends into season two. It's just extremely summarized.

And then-

A lot of things happen. Skye is shot, twice to be specific.

Sky almost  _ dies.  _ And you’d think that when she lay there, bleeding out, she was thinking of how she never got to profess her love. No. Truth be told, the last thing Skye thought before she passed out, was how that morning they were arguing about whose beer it was in the fridge and she really,  _ really,  _ should have just let Jemma have it.

But then Skye  _ doesn’t  _ die. When she wakes up, the first thing she sees is Jemma’s face. And yet- it isn’t Jemma’s face because she sees how sunken her eyes are. She sees how the smile she gives her, although relieved, is a little more forced than Jemma’s normal. 

And Skye hates herself just a little bit more because she knows,  _ she knows,  _ that Jemma is crying over her. On the inside curses herself over and over because how could she be so  _ reckless?  _ And on the outside she smiles and teases Jemma and they're almost back to normal. For the most part.

Just when Skye thinks they might get a break Hydra infiltrates SHIELD. It’s not so much of an invasion as it is that Hydra has always been there, just waiting, waiting. Then there’s Grant Ward. Skye thinks she might have found something in him, given enough time to learn how to ignore the way her heart pounds around a certain Biochemist. It’s a good thing she didn’t, because Grant Ward is Hydra. SHIELD is Hydra. People they thought they knew, they trusted, they’re Hydra too. And for a while Skye isn’t sure who she’s working for, or if there was ever a difference between the two.

But Simmons is there, a person with a heart like hers could never be Hydra. And if one day, Skye found herself questioning everyone she’s ever known and everything she’d ever done, one thing that stays the same is Simmons. Skye will never lose trust in Jemma Simmons, a woman as pure as the snow is white.

Simmons nearly drowns in the ocean and Skye has been beaten, abused, and homeless, yet she has never been more afraid of anything in that moment. When she sighs in relief when they hug, because Jemma is safe, _safe,_ the way Jemma looks at her when they pull apart makes Skye wonder if she knows. If she knows just how much Skye thinks of her at night, and in the morning when she wakes, and every single second of every single day. But Jemma _can’t_ know. She just can’t.

Then Simmons leaves, and all everyone can think about is  _ how could she leave Fitz like that?  _ And all Skye wants to do is scream at them and pull her own fucking throat out because Leopold Fitz  _ isn’t  _ the only one that Jemma Simmons fucking left.

Skye murders Donnie Gill and she knows she should be thinking about how she just  _ murdered _ a kid (and no she is not okay), but all she can think about is seeing Jemma and suddenly she feels so,  _ so stupid.  _ Jemma is undercover at Hydra and the saddest part about it isn't that no one told her, it’s that she understands  _ why.  _

This understanding doesn’t make it hurt any less.

And then for the first time since getting on the BUS, Skye stops thinking about Jemma. Because she finds her dad, and a whole shithole of things she isn’t prepared to deal with. Her whole life she’s always blamed herself. For her parents leaving her. For no foster homes keeping her. For everything and anything that’s ever gone wrong. And her whole life everybody has always told her it wasn’t her fault (Some lie better than others). But this time, no one says that .

Because this time, it really is her fault. Trip dies because of her, and she’s lucky that Fitz stays on her side, (Does she even have a side anymore?) though it’s clear he blames her just as much as everyone else. The irony hits hard that the one person who loves Jemma Simmons as much as she does protects her from everyone else. And the scientist herself is finally starting to realize that all Skye causes is destruction. And this time it’s literal.

Skye tries to blame it all on Raina, but deep down she knows the only person she can blame is herself. She meets her mom and she knows both her parents, but she now wishes she could go back in time and tell her eight year old self that it’s not all what it’s cracked up to be.

Because both her parents are homicidal maniacs and Skye is noticeably more depressed now (The type of depressed that is too goddamn heavy to try and conceal) and if her own family turned out like  _ that…  _

Then where does that leave her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if I left anything out, or if there's something I need to fix, this was a little rushed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Jemma is safe. Jemma is safe and Fitz is holding her and they cling to each other like they're the only people on Earth and Jemma is alive yet in that moment Daisy allows herself to wish it was her holding Jemma that way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no notes except to please tell me if there are any mistakes or if I failed to address something that happened in season three. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> P.S. While writing this chapter, I mistakenly wrote Skye many times instead of Daisy. I went back and fixed it before I published this, but if there are any I missed, please tell me. You'll know when the switch between names happens because it's directly said in the chapter.

Skye overhears a conversation between Fitz and Jemma. She hears him ask her to dinner and he isn't the only one tersely anticipating her answer. There is a brief silence where both Fitz and her are scared to hear her reply, although for very different reasons.

_ “Oh” _

That’s the only sound that comes out of Jemma's mouth.

She can’t see their faces but something on Jemma’s must imply that her answer is yes because suddenly Fitz is stammering out a reply, he’ll start looking for places to go soon.

Skye doesn’t know how she’s supposed to feel. Fitz and Jemma are finally going on a date and on one hand, she’s happy for them. They deserve to be together, Fitzsimmons, the infinite duo. More importantly, Jemma deserves to be happy.

Jemma deserves to be happy and Skye knows that she  _ can’t _ deliver that happiness. Skye, with her haunted past -full of dreams that never came true and nightmares of things that have- the pain that rests in her heart -scars litter her body and her mind, she just keeps hurting and hurting and hurting and- the heavy baggage that toils in her soul - _ God,  _ the things she’s seen, the things she’s  _ done- _

So no, Skye doesn't deserve Jemma. And she knows it. But Jemma deserves the whole fucking world, and if Fitz can give her a fraction of that- then who is she to complain? And yet, as she retreats into her room, she can’t help but wonder about that little  _ ‘oh’  _ Jemma let out. She never gave Fitz a real answer, and despite every part of her brain screaming at her not to, Skye allows herself to hope.

  
  


Then Simmons gets swallowed by a space time rock that no one knows  _ anything _ about and they're not even sure if she’s alive.

  
  


And once again, Leopold Fitz isn’t the only one scared half to death.

Skye busies herself with forming her new inhuman task force, if only to help ignore the overwhelming pain of Jemma being gone. She thought it was painful to see her everyday, laughing along to something with Fitz, but Skye would subject herself to that torture everyday if it meant Jemma was there. She’d watch them laugh together, plan out more dates, work simultaneously in the lab,  _ anything.  _ As long as Jemma was  _ here _ to do those things, Skye would endure anything and everything possible.

But she isn’t Skye anymore. She is Daisy Johnson. She tries to tell herself that with this new name, she can forget about Jemma, move on, but the only thing she succeeds in doing is further boxing up her pain. She connects Lincoln and after only a short amount of time she knows she loves him, and once again she tries to convince herself that she’s  _ in _ love with him. No matter how far fetched the idea may be. 

And with every kiss is another small pang in her heart, wishing those lips were softer, pinker, more feminine- 

She shoves those thoughts down as she shoves Lash across the hall alongside Lincoln. But she can never fully remove the biochemist from her mind.

Sometimes she wonders what she’ll do if she ever sees Jemma again. Hug her? Kiss her? Profess her love? The thought keeps her awake at night. She lies stiff in her bed, growing numb. Feeling too much or feeling absolutely nothing at all.

When Jemma comes back, she does none of those things. She simply collapses from the weight of everything.  _ Jemma is safe.  _ Jemma is safe and Fitz is holding her and they cling to each other like they're the only people on Earth and Jemma is alive yet in that moment Daisy allows herself to wish it was  _ her  _ holding Jemma that way but it’s  _ not _ . Fitz is and Daisy tries to tell herself it’s okay, it’s okay,  _ it’s okay, it’s okay.  _ But really all she fucking wants is for everything,  _ everything,  _ to just go  _ away. _

And then… Then it does.

  
  


She knows the exact moment Hive takes over her mind. It’s a smooth shift, yet distinctly noticeable. Everything feels  _ lighter.  _ His control is a drug, addicting, and she absolutely  _ loves _ it. It's every burden she’s ever carried lifted. It's every depressing thought she’s ever had- gone. And most of all, Daisy doesn’t have to kill herself over Jemma.

That’s probably what she likes most of all.

Even as she nearly chokes Fitz to death, launches Mack halfway across the street, and does unspeakable things for Hive, at least the all encompassing weight of her unrequited love stops suffocating her every breath. For the first time in Daisy’s life, she doesn’t have to feel pain.

Then everything goes to shit.

Daisy comes out of her trance, and the crushing weight of guilt suffocates her. Suddenly she’s in an ocean and the waves keep coming and coming and coming and- Daisy, she’s drowning and can’t breach the surface, and maybe she doesn’t want to, maybe she doesn’t  _ deserve  _ to. It’s all too much and once again Daisy finds herself wanting everything,  _ everything, _ to just  _ stop. _ She meets Hive again with all intents and purposes of  _ destroying  _ the bastard who  _ ruined  _ her (It’s not like Daisy was any better before but now it’s worse, God, it’s  _ so much worse.) _

But she sees him and all she can think about is how he can make her stop feeling this pain because it hurts, it hurts so, so, much. She crashes onto her knees, right in front of him, and she doesn’t care if there might be cameras, doesn’t care if her entire team sees her weak, selfish, pathetic self. All she thinks about is Jemma and that look on her face- and Daisy can’t,  _ she can’t _ feel this way anymore. So she begs him to take her back, begs her to end it all, and in that moment it doesn’t even matter if he kills her instead because then this would all be over. 

And he says he  _ can’t. _

Daisy swears she’s never known more rage in her entire life, and none of it,  _ none _ , is even directed at the horrendous creature in front of her. She hates him, with a deep, soul wrenching passion, but all of it was directed towards herself.

In the end, Lincoln  _ dies  _ to save everyone from Hive and all the mistakes that  _ she _ made. And it’s all just another gulp of water down her throat as every step she takes she keeps  _ sinking  _ and Daisy  _ can’t fucking breathe _ . She’s swimming- no, drowning- in a vast ocean. There is no end, no horizon, nothing, because she’s on laying on the seafloor, water filling her lungs and all around her she sees the blood of all the people she’s ever hurt and she’s fucking  _ drowning in it. _

Mack talks to her,  _ forgives  _ her and Daisy thinks that just might be worse than having no air. The entire team- they look at her like she’s glass, like  _ she’s  _ the one they need to protect, help. Like, she didn't almost destroy the entire fucking world. They forget that she’s broken, and broken glass is sharp, they forget that trying to put back broken glass will only lead to getting cut.

And Daisy is tired of making people bleed, so she leaves. She leaves, changes everything about herself as if maybe she’ll become a different person, she leaves because everyone she loves will be so much safer without her around. And maybe she’s a little selfish too, because she doesn’t think she can live with staying over there, having everyone treat her like before, forgive her. She can’t stay after everything she’s done.

Daisy knows she’s running away, like she’s always done when things get too hard, like she always will. But it doesn’t matter because Daisy is drowning, and maybe leaving SHIELD will pull her to the surface, but there is no horizon, her arms are numb, and Daisy doesn’t think she will ever reach the shore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably the most angsty chapter so far, I hope I portrayed the feelings well enough to do Daisy justice. I feel like even though the writers gave a good portrayal of how she felt after Hive, it wasn't addressed enough in season 4. Season 4 mostly wrote off her actions as a reaction to Lincoln dying, and while that is part of it, Hive was most likely a major factor as well. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, leave a comment, they really make me happy.
> 
> Again, please tell me if I made any errors.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Jemma says it quietly, barely a mumble, but the words cut through Daisy like a knife. It’s nothing much really, just a simple statement, but it basically confirmed Daisy’s worst fears. She knows she has no claim over Jemma, has no right to long for her. 
> 
> Despite knowing she doesn’t deserve her, Daisy can’t help the way she feels. She knows it isn’t healthy, the way she thinks about her before she passes out at night, and early in the mornings when the sun nearly blinds her. And really, that’s what it’s like. Her love for Jemma is suffocating, flaming, and blinding."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me If I made a mistake or something. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Daisy hunts the WatchDogs almost as vigorously as she should be hunting her own mental health.

No, Daisy knows she’s not okay. And really, it’s nothing new. What is new, however, is having a nice little, anti-inhuman, terrorist organization to vent her anger on. She knows she really has no right to act like she’s some kind of vigilante, trying to defeat a group of little boys who are scared of people more powerful than them, not after what she herself did with that power, the way she abused her abilities. But the Watch Dogs are assholes, and not every inhuman will turn out like her. 

So she goes about her days, playing a hero to some, and a villain to most. Pretending that with every quake she isn’t losing a little bit more of herself. Pretending that it hurts more to see Jemma and Fitz than it does to not see Jemma at all.(Because nothing hurts more than not being able to see that little smile everyday. Than not hearing that lovely accent ring through her ears.) 

But nothing hurts more than living with what she did, and all that she’s lost, so she stays away. She stays away and she lets Jemma be happy without her in the way, (Cause god knows if she ever saw those two kiss she’d fucking lose her shit) and she lets herself sink further into the bottom of the bottle she downs every night. 

Then she meets Robbie Reyes- or rather Ghostrider. (Robbie Reyes is just a man who has lost too much, and has so much more to lose. Ghostrider is a ball of flames and rage and Daisy almost wants to stand in burn in it.) She meets Robbie Reyes and the Ghostrider and they both are enough to distract her from the ever growing pit of despair that she just can’t crawl out of.

Anyways, it’s not much of a first impression, they fight, he turns into a flaming red skull, and the Ghostrider deems her innocent. 

When he kidnaps her and ties her up in his office, she’s only mildly surprised. She channels her inner Natasha Romanoff and feigns fear and despair. One of those was predictably easy to portray. Nevertheless, she likes him, if only for the fact that after talking to her for less than ten minutes, he notes both her suicidal tendencies and utter disregard of self preservation. She’s been with SHIELD approximately three years and they still haven’t figured out the inexplicable mess that is her life. 

In all fairness, that wasn’t really their fault. Daisy has been learning how to conceal her pain since she was ten years old (Begging stop only made them hurt her more. Lying still made it end quicker). And she wasn’t _really_ trying all that hard to mask it. It was probably given away when she told him to kill her in that junkyard but- whatever, Daisy would like to think she’s entitled to all her fucked up emotions after all the shit she’s been through.

And it seems, in the end, those emotions always manage to get the best of her. Daisy gets shot, and for some reason, she goes to Simmons (And yes, Daisy is going to pretend that the only reason is because she was in the area, and Simmons was the best doctor she knew. Which of course, she was). 

“Daisy…” 

Jemma says her name in an almost breathless sort of whisper, like she can’t quite believe Daisy is really there, in front of her.

“Sorry,” She breathes out, gasping for air. “I had nowhere else to turn.” That’s _mostly_ the truth, really, Daisy found herself missing familiar faces (Or maybe just one face). The silence that follows is terse, deafening, and it makes her think that maybe this wasn’t such a great idea. She blames the blood loss. It’s soon replaced by frantic scuffling as Jemma realizes that Daisy is, quite literally, dying on the apartment floor.

“Whoever took this bullet out did an awful job.” She comments lightly, clearly not knowing how to fill the silence that stretches across the room like a sheen coat of snow.

“What, I don’t get an ‘A’ for effort?” Daisy attempts to lighten the mood, instead, it has the opposite effect and further worries the scientist stitching her up.

“You haven’t been to a proper doctor.” Simmons’ accent rings through her ears and she nearly tells her how much she’s missed hearing it. Instead, she blurts out, “You’re hard to get an appointment with.”

Simmons sighs from behind her. “I knew this place was too good to be true. You’ve been tracking my search history.” It’s a statement, not a question. Jemma’s always been able to read her like an open book, no matter how many pages, and no matter how hard she tries to stamp it shut.

“Yeah, well, you were always a sucker for a breakfast nook. But don’t worry, the apartments yours. And it’s rent-controlled now, so… “

Daisy practically feels Jemma’s exasperation even though she can’t see her face. “You really did not have to-”

“Yeah, yeah” She interrupts weakly. She really doesn’t want to get into _emotions_ right now. Someone should get the message to her mouth though, because what she says next completely contradicts her previous words.

“You also searched for double vanity sinks- things with Fitz must be going well.” Jemma can’t see her face, a true godsend, because Daisy isn’t sure she can hide the sheer amount of willpower it took to say that answer without beginning to cry.

“Yeah… though moving in together will put it to the test, I’m sure.” Jemma says it quietly, barely a mumble, but the words cut through Daisy like a knife. It’s nothing much really, just a simple statement, but it basically confirmed Daisy’s worst fears. She knows she has no claim over Jemma, has no right to long for her. (Longing is too basic of a word. The way Daisy feels for Jemma Simmons cannot merely be put into a phrase. It’s a feeling deep in her heart, wrapping around her soul. No, there are no words to describe a love so deep it physically pains you.)

Despite knowing she doesn’t deserve her, Daisy can’t help the way she feels. She knows it isn’t healthy, the way she thinks about her before she passes out at night, and early in the mornings when the sun nearly blinds her. And really, that’s what it’s like. Her love for Jemma is suffocating, flaming, and blinding.

Daisy opens her eyes against the sun, and lets her vision go white. “It’ll be great.” She says. “I’m really happy for you.” 

The sad part of that statement is that it’s true. Jemma doesn't seem to share the same sentiment.

“Are you now?”

She doesn’t respond. Daisy was waiting for Simmons to start passive aggressively hashing it out, it’s her trademark. She takes a swig of vodka to prepare herself.

“Oh, self-meditating.” The disapproving tone could be heard from miles away. “Those bone restoration pills you’ve been stealing don’t take away _pain._ Have you been using your arm gauntlets?”

Jemma goes on to ramble on her and Daisy almost wants to tune it out, but finds she can’t. “They're not exactly incognito. Stop mothering me. Please.” She snaps at Simmons, hiding the real reason she hasn’t been using them.(Sometimes Daisy likes to feel the pain, it reminds her of all that she’s lost, and all that she will lose, simply for being her. Or maybe just because the Universe likes to fuck with her life. And maybe she feels like she deserves it.)

“There.” Jemma says, a steely sort of finality in her voice. “Now you can go back to lone-rangering or whatever it is you’ve been doing.”

“Not yet.”

______

“James. I haven’t seen him since… Hive.” Daisy immediately pushes the thought to the darkest corner of her mind, refusing to let herself spiral even further into the wormhole that is her mental health.

”Right, well, withdrawal from Hive’s sway hit him, even harder than you and like you, he couldn’t get away fast enough.”

There it is. Simmons finally addresses the elephant in the room and it’s all Daisy can do not to run out of there. Nevertheless, she remembers exactly why she’s been staying away, and gathers her stuff.

“Where are you going?” Jemma exclaims.

“I have to get to him before the Watchdogs do, and I appreciate the help, but I can take it from here-own my own.”

Her tone leaves no room for argument, but like always, Simmons does.

“ _We_ are going to take it from here. You can’t have it both ways Daisy! You can’t push us away and then come crawling back half dead whenever _you_ feel like it. It isn’t fair.”

Daisy notes the way Jemma says ‘us’ instead of ‘me’ even though the tone suggests that it feels especially personal.

“We’re in this together now.”

They stand there, staring at each other as Daisy tries to figure out what to say. She knows that Jemma means as friends, means that she cares about her in a different way then Daisy wants. Yet that doesn’t stop her from taking a hesitant step closer. It doesn’t stop her eyes from flickering down to Jemma’s lips as her mouth forms the words. For a moment, she thinks she sees Jemma’s eyes mirror her own, but when she blinks it’s gone, and Jemma is walking away at a brisk pace. Clearly expecting Daisy to follow.

“Suck it up.”

And Daisy will never know if she ever would have got the courage to kiss her.

That doesn't stop the opportunity from once again presenting itself.

  
  
  


______

  
  
  


“So we fight our way through the trained military personnel, then the ultra- powerful double’s of our friends. Somehow make it to the Zephyr, which we can’t fly; to escape the base and try to plug our minds into an alternate reality.” Simmons says the entire thing in one short breath and Daisy is slightly worried that the scientist is finally breaking. After all the shit they’ve been through since joining Coulson’s team, this is what will break her.

“Okay, well…” Daisy tries to remain the hopeful one, something that was never really her strong suit. But for Simmons, she’d pull off anything so, she squares her shoulders and plows through the haze of fear.

“Don’t say it aloud, that makes it _way_ worse. Let’s just take it one at a time.” She looks around the room and finds several tanks of gas. “Sleeping gas… How many doses of that antidote are there?”

“I don’t know.” Simmons slumps to the floor. “I can’t think without Fitz, I can’t-” She takes a trembling breath. “We can’t fight them Daisy, it’s too much, it’s all too much.”

“Hey! Hey…” She crouches down to Jemma’s level and speaks softly. “Don’t worry about fighting them okay? I will.”

“No- Daisy don’t do this, you don’t have your gauntlets to protect your arms-”

“It doesn’t matter-”

“Look, I know you still feel like you have to atone for Lincoln’s sacrifice but sacrificing yourself isn’t going to-”

“That is not what this is about!”

The two banter back and forth, cutting each other off before Simmons final statement shuts them both up.

“I can’t lose you too!”

Daisy and Jemma are both staring into each other’s eyes, and it makes it blatantly obvious when Daisy’s flicks down to Jemma’s lips once more. Daisy doesn’t tell Jemma what this is really about, doesn’t tell her that the sacrifice isn’t for Lincoln, doesn’t tell her how she feels, doesn’t even take what may very well be her last chance and kiss her. No, instead, she lies.

“This is not a sacrifice play. Because if there’s one thing I’ve always known- without a doubt, this _whole_ time. It’s that you and Fitz belong together.” _It’s that I love you._

And she almost says that too, but if she dies out there, today, even in the afterlife she would never forgive herself for letting Jemma kill herself over Daisy’s dying confession.

So she becomes Simmons' anchor, and she doesn’t try to hide her tears as she finishes the statement, because if Simmons was blissfully unaware of her affections for the past couple of years, then she just had a rude awakening. There’s no point in trying to hide it now. At least if she doesn't say it aloud, the two of them can go on pretending like this moment never occurred. 

“This is not where your story ends.”

_______

There’s a lot of tension from there on out. Jemma is being her usual caring self, but there’s something there that Daisy doesn’t recognize, something she doesn’t understand. Plugged into the Framework, Daisy and Jemma are separated, it’s living hell, but Daisy pushes through with the hope that they’ll meet, and soon enough, they do. Everything is very messed up and life- or rather- virtual life, is rather shitty. When she sees Jemma they grasp on to each other with a desperate sort of relief, and when they pull apart, bodies still pressed together, Daisy knows it’s wrong. She knows Jemma’s in love with Fitz and their trapped in the Framework and there really couldn’t have been worse timing if she tried and-

  
  
  


Daisy kisses her. It’s not how she imagined it to be. They’re no fireworks, Jemma doesn’t smell like her usual scent of flowers, they both look like shit, and their lips are dry, a little rough on the edges. But Daisy kisses Jemma all the same, with everything she’s got, and she doesn’t even know if Jemma returned it because all too soon she pulls away and gasps, almost horrified at her own lack of control.

_Fuck it._ She thinks and spews out the first thing that comes to mind. 

“I love you. I've always loved you Jem. _Shit,_ I’m sorry, I know I should have told you before and I know you love Fitz and,  _ God,  _ I shouldn’t have done that- shouldn't have said that.  _ Shit _ I-”

And Jemma’s there, gaping helplessly and she neither of them have time to even exhale because Ward appears, and they're off to the Framework’s version of SHIELD and both Jemma and Daisy pretend like everything's normal and completely ignore previous events and for once in her life-

Daisy is really fucking tired of trying to save the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can we please talk about Jemma's extreme passive aggressiveness towards Daisy? And why Daisy was just causally tracing her search history? 
> 
> Anyway, I kinda skimmed over the end cause season four is really packed and I didn't want to deal with all that, so I mostly focused on the Skimmons/BioQuake moments. If I missed one, tell me and I'll write it in.
> 
> Leave A Comment (:


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "In the end, Skye lives. 
> 
> Skye lives but the universe doesn’t give her, doesn’t give any of them, a break."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay ya'll really aren't expecting this.
> 
> Don't hate me.

Jemma Simmons is really confused.

She’s known Leopold Fitz for a couple of years now, although it feels like forever, and they’ve always been inseparable. Everyone thinks they are either siblings, or dating at first site. He’s practically her soulmate.

But then… 

Then she meets Skye. And Skye is beautifully damaged in a way that makes Jemma want to hug all her troubles away. It’s very subtle, the way Skye flinches when Coulson outstretches his hand. The way her chin ducks downward when lightly May chastises her. The way she covers up the bags under her eyes with concealer. It’s all very subtle, but it’s there all the same.

Skye quickly worms her way into Jemma’s heart, and when Jemma is infected with a Chitari virus, her first thought is never being able to hug her again. Because Skye is like a little sister. Fun, albeit mildly bothersome, and always doing the craziest things. It’s almost scary how quickly this little hacker managed to mean so much to her.

So yes, Skye was like a sister, Fitz was her best friend. And if Fitz was her romantic soulmate then Skye was her platonic one because the way she felt about the two of them was… disconcerting to say the least.

So when she finds Skye bleeding out in the basement of a Hydra base, well, Jemma thinks her panic attack was justified. Because Skye was in real danger of death and with every seizure or spike in her heart rate Jemma was seized with fear that it might be the last.

“Tough when it’s your team.” Trip’s voice shakes her out of her thoughts. “You guys go back a ways?”

“Not really, a few months. We have nothing in common- couldn’t be more different.”

“But you can’t imagine life without her?”

Simmons pauses, and turns to him.   
  
“Yes.” She says, and that’s the first time Jemma thinks that things may not be as platonic as she thought. But the idea is quickly pushed out of her head because that’s  _ really _ not what she wants to think about right now. Not now, when Skye is unconscious on a hospital bed and her skin is sickly pale and she has a tube doing all the breathing for her and Skye could die. Skye could die right now and Jemma would be here, with her conflicted feelings and a two Phds that couldn’t save her in the end.

But she has no time to allow her thoughts to turn darker, not when Skye is coding and Jemma has to rush into the room and pray that this one doesn’t make Skye’s heart give out, even if Jemma’s own is slowly cracking apart.

  
  
  


In the end, Skye lives. 

Skye lives but the universe doesn’t give her, doesn’t give any of them, a break.

Jemma has never fully understood just how _amazing_ her parents had been until she meets Skye’s. Her mom is a little (a lot) crazy and she really thinks she is doing the right thing- that’s what makes her the most dangerous kind of person. And her dad- her dad is… a misguided person with maniacal tendencies.

And all Jemma wants to do is be there for her, especially when she sees Daisy begin to retract into herself, back into the completely sheltered girl who first came onto the BUS.

  
  
  


When Leopold Fitz asked her to go out to dinner, she’s shocked to say the least. She’s not blind, despite popular belief, she knows he's practically been in love with her since forever. She just never thought he’d be the one to man up and finally  _ do _ something about it. So Jemma says ‘Oh’ when she realizes what he’s trying to ask, and then she smiles, because she likes Fitz and this is how it’s supposed to be. And even if Skye isn’t okay right now, things are relatively good, and Jemma thinks maybe their lives aren’t all knives and guns and blood and-

And then Jemma is sucked into a shape-shifting-space-rock and she learns the hard way that life is pain and fear and death and-

And getting your hopes up in this place is basically a death sentence. It’s cold- most likely because the sun hasn’t risen in forever- and it’s like a desert, except that deserts don’t have meteorologic-ally incorrect storms in weird places. 

She passes the time making videos to Fitz, hoping beyond anything that one day she’d actually be able to show it to him. She talks to Skye too, occasionally. Tells her how much she misses their friendship, their hugs. When Jemma’s hopes begin to dishearten, she tells Skye not to get too sad over her, as if the younger girl can hear her from across the galaxy; she tells her not to lose happiness, hope, even as Jemma’s own diminishes. 

Jemma meets Will Daniels in a bad place. Her thoughts are starting to turn dark no matter how hard she stays positive, knowing pessimism will kill her just as fast as her ever growing hunger. She meets him and any remaining hope she had left dies when he tells her that he’s been there for fifteen years. There is a brief flicker of it when she almost finds a way off of the place she’s come to realize is hell, but it goes away as quick as it came when they don’t make it.

And so Jemma Simmons loses hope. 

And she falls in love.

And life isn’t good, by any possible standards, but it’s manageable.

______

  
  


When Jemma first hears Fitz’s voice, she thinks she’s hallucinating. But Will hears it too, and shared hallucinations are extremely rare, so she follows the sound readily, her old enemy hope blooms once again in her chest.

When Jemma gets back to earth, she almost wishes she was back on Maveth. The thought is quickly shoved into the tiny little music box in her head, and she tells herself to remember how to live like a normal person again.

When Fitz takes her on a date, she wonders if the emotions she feels are real, or if she’s just hoping that they’ll come back. Nevertheless, it’s awkward, and she thinks this is how he must have felt when she came back from being undercover at Hydra. 

When Skye comes and visits her in her room, she’s Daisy now. It’s yet another thing that’s become different in the last six months, but Jemma’s undeniably glad that the easy friendship they have created together hasn’t changed a bit.

When Hive comes and goes, the entire team is left in shambles, barely held together by the bonds of their camaraderie. Daisy leaves and it hurts more than being stranded on an alien planet with no one she knows; but at least she has Fitz whereas her best friend (are they even friends anymore) has no one.

When Jemma finds Daisy bleeding out on her soon-to-be apartment floor, it’s proven that in fact they are still friends. Because frick Daisy if she thinks she can just show up with a bullet hole in her shoulder and walk away.

It’s not till they're sure to die at the hands of LMDs (read: robots) that look like their friends that Jemma realizes that the relationship between her and Daisy is less of a friendship than it’s… something else. She isn’t sure what but if the way Daisy’s eyes flicker to her lips are any indication, there is definitely something there.

Jemma decides to blame it on the near death situation (You’d think they'd be used to it by now).

And when Daisy kisses her and proclaims her love while they’re trapped in an alternate reality trying to save their friends and defeat an evil android?

Jemma blames that as a heat of the moment thing too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, writing that was a big change of pace considering Jemma thinks much differently than Daisy. This definitely not my best chapter, and I could have gone farther into Jemma's emotions, but the story is Daisy-centric, and I wanted to post this as soon as possible for you guys (and i'm also kinda lazy sometimes.)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She is Daisy Johnson, she is an agent of SHIELD, she’s saved lives, she’s saved the world, she’s been to the future and-
> 
> She is Daisy Johnson, she is an agent of SHIELD, she’s saved lives, she’s saved the world-
> 
> She is Daisy Johnson, she is an agent of SHIELD, she’s saved lives, she’s-
> 
> She is Daisy Johnson, she is an agent of SHIELD, she can’t even save herself-
> 
> She is Mary- no, Skye- no-
> 
> She is Daisy Johnson. She is the Destroyer of Worlds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: A brief flashback of abusive situations and bodily harm to a major character occurs in this chapter.
> 
> ...also a dangerously low amount of self worth.
> 
> One other thing, there will be a lot of time skips, which are from various parts of season five. So if you haven't watched season five of AOS, or if you don't remember it, you should go get a lil recap or this isn't going to make much sense. There isn't much context.
> 
> And also, I'm changing canon just little bit in the beginning here. We'll pretend that Jemma hasn't seen Fitz yet when she and Daisy have their conversation.

The next time Daisy kisses Jemma, they’ve been kidnapped, thrown into space, and Jemma is being held captive by a creepy blue smurf alien.

“I’m so sorry.” Jemma walks into the room, and Daisy registers this is the first time they’ve been able to talk since Jemma was captured, they are finally alone.

“Ben saved my life. He saved both of our lives, and Kasius just… _murdered_ him. While I just stood there.” Her eyes are filled with tears, tears for every single person who’s ever been hurt because they dared to care. Every person who’s dead because she got too close.

“There was nothing you could do.” Jemma comes closer and puts a hand on Daisy’s shoulder, clearly hearing the deep self-loathing that seeps into her words. 

Daisy avoids her eyes, not wanting the compassion, not wanting to forgive herself, and not knowing what she’ll do if she looks into the brown irises of the scientist.

“I’m gonna kill him.” She says instead, focusing some of the anger away from herself.

Jemma lets out a short hum of agreement, side by side with a heavy sigh. “You’ll have to get in line.”

Daisy looks at her, and smiles slightly. _This is the woman she fell in love with_. 

“So you can hear now?”

“Yeah, Kasius turned it back on after one of the guests complained about my non-responsiveness. The joys of being a servant.”

The room goes silent, only the sound of their breathing filling the air. It’s a peaceful, calm silence, the type Daisy has only been able to maintain with Jemma. Her mind is blissfully quiet, and she allows herself to relish in it for a small moment before speaking up.

“What are we going to do? We can’t just let one of these people buy and carter us off like property.”

“I have a knife.” Jemma reveals a butter knife from somewhere on the creepy Kree dress she wears. Daisy pauses, stares for a second to long to be natural, torn between being amused or incredulous. 

“We… can do better.”

“There was limited cutlery to choose from!” Jemma’s tone is indignant, and her accent becomes more pronounced as she speaks the words. It makes Daisy have to wrestle with her mind not to say anything dumb, though it’s a close call with how much she wants to tell Jemma how cute she is in that moment.

“No, with our plan. We need to figure out how to work together.” Not that they’d ever had that problem before, everything is always easier for her with Jemma around.

Jemma begins to wrap her hands for her as Daisy speaks. “Kasius has to turn my inhibitor off before the fight starts, we can make our move then.”

“Who are you facing?”

“…Someone disposable. She nearly cries again, because she doesn’t want another death on her hands, an innocent life taken because of cruel _, cruel_ people. But Daisy will choose Jemma every time, so she knows that she might have to, and she knows she will do it.

Jemma stops short and looks at her, physically pained by the amount of turmoil she sees in Daisy’s eyes.

“Here we are again…” The scientist starts.

“Us against the world.”

And it is, it’s them against the world. Daisy doesn’t know where the rest of the team is, doesn’t know if they will ever get home, doesn’t know if there _is_ a home to get back to. She isn’t sure what they’re even doing, why this is happening, why the pain in her heart never seems to lessen. All she knows, all she is sure about is Jemma, right her, right now. They have each other, and that is enough.

  
  


Jemma hugs her, and Daisy can see the hesitancy, the way she flatters for a second before their bodies collide, and she knows she’s not the only one remembering. The last time they hugged like this they were in the framework, and Daisy practically assaulted the girl with her lips. Her and Jemma never really talked about it, though she could feel the girl looking at her from across the room whenever she thought Daisy wasn’t paying attention. She’d get a pensive, unsure look on her face, and Daisy would almost allow herself to hope. That is, until she remembers Lincoln, the last person she let herself love.

So this time, when Daisy kisses Jemma, it’s a soft light peck on her cheek, almost touching the corner of her mouth. It’s hardly the first time she’s ever done so, though the air is slightly stilled, as if Jemma was expecting something else, but Daisy’s learned since the last time, so she only allows herself this. She kisses Jemma feather light on the cheek, and watches as she leaves the room.

And when she leans on the doorway, watching Jemma go, she can’t bring herself to be happy when Fitz comes out of nowhere, and the two of them look at each other like the Sun looks at the moon when they finally meet at the eclipse.

_______

“Wha- what’s going on?” 

Daisy wakes up strapped to a table, barely able to move. The restraints leave no space for even trying to shift her body. She knows immediately that she’s been drugged, and her first thoughts are where she’s been taken, only to grow more confused when the familiar layout of parts of the lighthouse come into view.

“Escape is unlikely.” Fitz- not Fitz- The Doctor speaks up, a few feet away from where she lays, immobile. “Between the restraints and the carisoprodol, your energy would be better spent making yourself as comfortable as possible.”

She almost wants to make a quip, deflect with humor, a skill she was adapted to way before joining SHIELD, but the fear clawing at her insides is too deep, too familiar, and she finds herself nearing a meltdown.

Flashes of a memory force themselves into the forefront of her brain, and before she knows it, she’s down.

_“Make yourself as comfortable as possible,” A tall figure leans over her body, the sneer on his face promising pain._

_Daisy is no longer Daisy, no longer Skye. She is Mary Sue Poots and she is nine years old and she is curled up in a ball and there are scars on her body and why does everything hurt so much?_

“No, no, no.” She mutters to herself. She is Daisy Johnson and she is an Agent of SHIELD and she saves lives and she has a family that love her and they would never do this to her, they would never hurt her. She is Daisy Johnson and she is-

_-Lying alone on the floor, Mary doesn’t try to resist when he ties her ankle on the bed post of the mattress she is not allowed to sleep on._

_“This is where you will be staying while you live in my house. I don’t want your filthy germs in my rooms!” He stalks out of the room, only coming back once every day to give her food. Never letting her out, never giving her the bed. Day in, day out, day in, day out, day in, day-_

“Make yourself as comfortable as possible.”

_Daisy is strapped to a table, she can’t move, can’t breath, can’t think. Fitz has strapped her to a table, why can't she remember how to breathe?_

  
  


“No. No, you’re not Fitz. Where’s Fitz? Where’s the real Fitz!” The only reason she knows she’s said it out loud is the answer he gives in response.

“Oh believe me, you’re looking at him.”

“Okay, so what is this. Uh, is this payback, huh? For the Framework? I know you like your inhumans alive when you turn them inside out.”

She’s barely listening to whatever he says next, mind still trapped between memories of her past and her current present.

_She is Daisy Johnson, she is an agent of SHIELD, she’s saved lives, she’s saved the world, she’s been to the future and-_

_She is Daisy Johnson, she is an agent of SHIELD, she’s saved lives, she’s saved the world-_

_She is Daisy Johnson, she is an agent of SHIELD, she’s saved lives, she’s-_

_She is Daisy Johnson, she is an agent of SHIELD, she can’t even save herself-_

_She is Mary- no, Skye- no-_

_She is Daisy Johnson. She is the Destroyer of Worlds._

Please.

_She doesn’t want to destroy the world, she doesn’t want to, she doesn’t, she doesn’t, she-_

  
  
  


“…restoring your powers.”

“What? No.” Daisy struggles blindly, shifting her body as far as possible- her efforts are fruitless.

“No. No! No, no” She begs Mr. Richar- no, she begs Mister- no, no, no.

“Fitz- please, F-Fitz.” But it’s not Fitz, it’s not Fitz, it’s not Fitz, not Fitz, not Fitz, _not Fitz, not-_

The Doctor shushes her, smoothes down her hair as if to ease her distress, and only succeeds in coaching more tears down her face.

“I’ve told you. I’ve told you.”

_“Try and make yourself as comfortable as possible.”_

_________

When Jemma walks in, she doesn’t rush over to Daisy, doesn’t hurry to undo the restraints, and it almost hurts as much as the knife cutting into her skin.

“Simmons… _help me._ ” The sobs are now coming unbridled, and in that moment she doesn't even care how _weak_ she must look. She just wants it all to end.

Jemma takes a step closer, but she’s still talking to The Doctor and Daisy is trying to understand, trying to get this pain to end but she can’t, she can’t, she-

“What is happening?” The question comes out of her mouth along with another sob, another whimper of fear.

“Hey, look at me.” Simmons speaks, but she isn’t talking to Daisy, she’s talking to F -The Doctor, not Fitz, the Doctor.

_Right?_

“We can work all of this out. You just need to let Daisy go-”

_Yes, please, please, please, let her go, let her go, let her-_

“No.”

  
  
  


In the end, it doesn’t matter what Jemma says, or how she pleads, because Fitz cuts into her anyways.

“No. No. no, no, no, no.”

And Daisy realizes that Jemma is crying because she is slowly losing the man she loves, not because he is hurting the woman that loves her.

“No, Fitz! Fitz, no, please!”

And even though she ends up solving the problem with the gravitonium and stopping yet another potential world-ending threat with her ‘omnipotent’ powers,

_“No, No!”_

Daisy has never felt more pathetic.

_______________

Daisy isn’t even surprised when she wakes up in an unfamiliar room, devoid of light, and with another weird alien blue dude talking to her. She’s long since accepted that this is the Universe’s punishment for her. This is the Universe reminding her of Miles and Ward and Jiaying and Cal and Lincoln and Hive and all these problems she’s caused, all the problems she could have _fixed_ if only she’d been smarter, if only she’d been _better._

So, no, she’s not going to complain about her life, not going to wallow in self pity or ponder at her incredible amount of misfortune. Because Daisy knows she deserves this. And the Universe knows it too.

“Give yourself a moment to adjust.” A nasally voice speaks out to her, faux kindness seeping so obviously into the words that she wonders why he even tries. “Your mind will clear shortly.”

“Where am I?” She asks, more out of curiosity than fear of her predicament.

“A neutral location, perched near the end of the galaxy- safe, I assure you.” And yet, _something_ about that just doesn’t assure her. Whatever could it be?

“Allow me to introduce myself. I am the first born Taryan, master of the house Kasius.”

_Oh, hell no._

“Kasius?”

“Please, just hear me out. You are _inhuman._ I always knew the tales of the experiments were true.”

“Okay,” Daisy starts, already tired of listening to his drawn out explanation.

“For the record, we don’t love to be called experiments- just, moving forward."

He speaks, she’s hardly listening. She is really, really tired of this bullshit, and she just wants to know what happened to May and Coulson. Of course, when she asks, he simply spouts some more vague nonsense.

“Your strength is formidable, but it is going to waste, come with me and I can show you how to unleash your power.”

“As your weapon?” It’s a rhetorical question, incredulous, yet he still answers.

“As my disciple.”

She scoffs, now thoroughly convinced that all members of the Kasius family are complete sociopaths. “Oh God, what is with your family and this God complex.”

“What do you know of my family?”

“Plenty.” She says this with the most contempt she can fit into a single word, and yet he somehow manages to turn it around towards him. After another moment of her completely tuning out his voice, she centers back into the conversation to find he is _still_ talking. She cuts off his ‘betray your friends and join me’ pitch, with her own rambling.

“Look, yea, some people have given me a hard time. Humans are- are complicated. They disagree. Sometimes it comes to blows. Only sometimes, it’s people who risk everything for their friends, even though she lost her limbs.” She pauses, realizing she’s getting kinda specific, and continues after a second.

“Hypothetically.”

“Anyways- my point is, we fight, but not with a lack of respect, and that’s something I don’t think you’re quite understanding.” She phrases the last part of her sentence condescending, like a teacher correcting a student, hoping to pull a chip out of his civil facade.

“Oh, no matter. You will come with me, willingly or not.”

She smirks, “I’m going to have to choose not.” And the smirk promptly falls off her face when she realizes she can’t quake herself out.

“What is this? Why can’t I…?”

“Our Astralscope projects your consciousness here. Physically, you are being brought to me. But rest assured, you are already mine.”

“You know I have a little experience getting out of stuff like this, right?”

“I’m afraid this is different. You’ve already lost all sense of how long you’ve been here, haven’t you. I find that people outside of physical space, when they lose time- when you are hungry, but you can’t eat, when you are tired, but you can’t sleep- they break.”

Daisy almost wants to laugh. How many times has she been purposefully starved for food? How many times had she skipped a meal living on the streets. How often did she find herself frozen with fear, lying awake in bed an entire night, things far worse than nightmares threatening to harm her if she let herself relax? 

And it _did_ break her. It broke her into so many pieces she could hardly recognize who she was afterwards. Then SHIELD came, and she met her family. They put her back together, piece by piece until she was practically whole again. So if this alien smurf really thinks _he_ can break _her_ , he’s got another thing coming.

"I will get out of this, I'm stronger than you know."

“Everyone thinks that.”

“But in my case, it’s true.” She stops to relish in the slight weariness in his eyes.

“I’m the Destroyer of Worlds.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry. We're getting real close to the end guys.... I think there's only one chapter left, unless I decided to do a bonus one, which really depends on the ending, so we'll see.
> 
> Leave a comment!


End file.
